Just One Night
by ho'okahialohaX018
Summary: A chance meeting, a party, tension, a mistletoe. Just one night.   Completed! a kiss under a mistletoe. reviews appreciated!
1. Meeting Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: course i don't own fairy tail! :D  
a message from me to you: well hello friends, i've written another story. this might just turn out to be a 2 or 3 chapter story, so i do hope you enjoy. :)**

"Erza, come on, please! You know how much I dislike parties! Especially with a bunch of drunk university freshman willing to jump at the opportunity to pull their pants off!" Lucy said. She ran her fingers through her hair, already frustrated with the conversation. Erza continued to search through her closet for something to wear to her annual Christmas party. Lucy never went to the Christmas party, and Erza knew this, so why insist on attending this year?

Erza threw a Christmas party every year, and practically the whole of Magnolia University was invited. She booked a large hotel with her large fortune, and even those who weren't invited, still managed to somehow get in. Erza was a science major, but she was actually famous for her sword fighting skills; a national champion, in fact. Lucy, the best friend of course, was the English major, the quiet one, and the one who made her living writing books. She had quite a few published, so she was well off with her fortune; especially since she barely spent any of it.

"Come on Lucy!" Erza snapped, "You've never been to _one_ party this year! You need to seriously stop being a stick in the mud, and do something with your life! You're too boring, you live too far from the edge. Get closer to it, and feel something other than caution for once in your life!" she finished. The look of pure astonishment and shock crossed Lucy's face, and Erza finally realized that she had snapped at her, her best friend. _That_ never happened before. "L-look Lucy. I'm sorry, okay? I just—I want you to live it up every once in a while. You are too careful, it makes me wonder if you're middle-aged or something." She sighed.

Lucy scowled. She was quite competitive, and when presented with a new challenge, the girl was more than eager to make Erza eat her words. "I'm not middle-aged! I'll show you crazy, fun-loving, funky, sexy, wild chick. Tonight!" she boldly declared.

Erza smiled, "Now that's the spirit!" She flew something at her face, and before it could actually hit her, she caught it. "What's this?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Your dress babe. Now put it on, come downstairs, and help me welcome the guests." Erza grinned mischievously as the English major skeptically eyed the dress.

Lucy sighed. She'd never get out of this, even if she did make another go at it. The blonde sighed again, then stood up with the material Erza had thrown at her in hand, and changed. It was a spaghetti strap dress that emphasized her boobs and hugged her torso but billowed out around her waist just a little. It looked like a casual prom dress with the strap of silver wrapped beneath her bust.

It was perfect. The dress was so perfectly fit to her curves, it should've been fake. But it wasn't. The black dress accentuated her beauty in all the right places, emphasizing her bust and hips. Even she had to admit that she looked good.

Sighing, she slipped on her black converse. She'd put up with the dress, but definitely not those uncomfortable looking black stilettos. Walking towards the door, Lucy stopped when she realized that she had no jewelry. She then stalked back to Erza's jewelry box that she brought with her whenever she went to hotel parties. Inside she found a long necklace with some silver stars randomly placed along the chain. It went just a little below her boobs, and she knew it would bounce against her flat tummy when she walked.

After slipping on the necklace, she went to search for some silver earrings. Not surprisingly, she found some star earrings that perfectly matched her necklace and dress. "Oh Erza…" She muttered.

Reluctantly, she stood up and headed for the door, down the hallway and to the elevator. Erza only paid for the best hotel rooms, and her suite was practically at the top floor below the penthouse, so it took a while before she finally began to hear the booming and reverberations of the music in the hotel ballroom when passing the third floor.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop, and she held her breath as the doors opened to the lobby. People were milling about, checking in at the front desk and such, but very much aware of the music that was pounding in the ballroom at the far right from the elevator.

Lucy exited the elevator hesitantly, and slowly made her way to the ballroom doors. She cringed when she heard someone shout her name. _Please don't be Erza, please please please please—_her thoughts were cut off when she turned around and came face to face with Juvia.

"Lucy!" The peppy girl giggled and hugged the blonde. She pulled back, "Guess what!" Lucy cringed. God this girl could be a real hyper kid. "What is it Juvia?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Gray is here!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down as she clasped onto Lucy's hand. Lucy tensed. Gray was that asshole stripper that worked at Chip n Dale's. His work always came to school with him unfortunately. But a lot of the girls seemed to enjoy his company, and not for any innocent reason.

"That's great Juvia." She forced a smile. Juvia smiled back, "Merry Christmas Lucy. I hope all your wishes come true." She winked and ran off, leaving the blonde just a little tired.

Lucy sighed again. _Why am I sighing so much? Oh right, I don't want to be here._ And so Lucy sighed yet again, then continued her walk to the ballroom doors. She quickened her pace just a little bit. Maybe there would be a nice deck she could hide on while everybody got gross and sweaty inside the ballroom. The thought made her smile just a bit.

Finally, she reached the doors and reached her hand out to the handle. _Might as well get this over with. _And with that thought, she pulled the doors open.


	2. I would love to

**Well would you look at this? Chapter 2 has arrived, and just a few hours later! :D enjoy this chapter, and you shall be in for a treat today. i'm trying to finish this story as soon as i can. i'm going for finish today. CAN! :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

She immediately regretted opening those doors. The heat was tremendous, so many bodies, rubbing against each other on the dance floor, which took up about half the ballroom. There were tables with refreshments that were crowded by hungry university students, and some just taking a break from dancing.

After grabbing a small sandwich and a small cup of wine, she went straight for the deck doors. It was obvious that no body was out there. Everyone wanted to be inside, dancing and rubbing their sweaty bodies all over each other. _Bleh. _

When she opened the door, the rush of cool air that met her face was pleasant. She closed the door behind her and sat at a table, placing her wine down and taking a bite out of her little sandwich, a smile on her face all the while. The scenery was beautiful. Erza picked a hotel near the ocean this year so it had a beautiful view of the shore and the moon shimmering brightly across the water. As long as no body bothered her, she would be absolutely content.

But of course, somebody would bother her. She groaned quietly as the door on her far right opened and footsteps made it's way to the railing. She glanced towards the unwelcomed visitor. It was a man, he had pink hair and was wearing a casual suit, from what she could see. She could only see his side, and couldn't really tell. What she could tell though, was that he had broad shoulders, he was muscular, and tall.

It seemed that he still hadn't noticed her, so she opted to stay quiet and enjoy the scenery and her sandwich just as he was.

It seemed like forever that she was just admiring the waters in silence when finally the man sighed. He turned to her and froze, surprised that he wasn't the only one on the deck. Finally she could get a better look at him.

She was right; casual suit, no tie. The top three buttons of his white button up shirt was undone so she had a very generous view of his chiseled chest. All in all, Lucy found him very attractive.

"Uh, hi." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment for not realizing that someone had occupied the deck before him. Lucy smiled kindly at him, not at all bothered that he hadn't noticed her. It looked like he had a lot on his mind. "Hi." She responded in a friendly tone.

The man blushed just a little, and Lucy immediately thought it was adorable. She stood up and crossed the distance between them, leaving only a foot or so between them. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." The man smiled a lopsided smile and responded by grasping her hand with his and said, "Natsu Dragonil." His hands were big, and easily fit hers. She blushed just a little as he didn't let go and continued to smile at her.

She gently let go and he did the same. Shyly, she turned to look at the water over the railing and questioned Natsu. "So uh, you're friends with Erza? Or another one of those people that just invite themselves every year?" she finished with a laugh. Natsu chuckled, "Well, that's hard to say, but she actually forced me to come, as she usually does. How about you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy found herself watching the black suit coat tighten around his flexing biceps and she found it incredibly sexy.

_Whoa, bad thoughts lucy, bad thoughts. _ She shook her head and giggled, knowing what he meant by 'its hard to say whether or not they were friends'. Erza could be real intimidating at times. "Um, actually, this year was the first time that Erza really put an effort into forcing me." She looked upwards, finding it suspicious that Erza would put in the effort only this year. Seriously, why now?

Natsu's eyes flickered to her finger when she had put it to her chin in thought. His eyes slowly trailed upwards to her lips. He gulped; they were nice plump, pink lips. He ripped his eyes away and forced himself to keep them on the scenery. When he didn't hear Lucy speak after a minute, he chanced a glance and immediately regretted it.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, a few stray hairs framing her face. Her hands were delicate, the fingers graceful as she continued to tap her chin in thought. His eyes trailed down to where her black dress did wonders to her body. It emphasized her very…full looking breasts, and Natsu had to suppress a groan. She was very curvy, her hips something he was just begging to pull towards him. He slowly looked back up to her face and found that she was looking at him, cheeks just a little red. He blushed and looked down, realizing that he was caught staring.

"So…Natsu." He looked up at Lucy, a little smile tugging at his lips. "Yes Lucy?" His voice came out unintentionally husky, and it caught her off guard. "Er, uh, so I'm bored and I was just wondering…if..well…" She stammered, blushing. She couldn't say it. She wanted to dance with this man even though she didn't care for dancing. She wanted to touch him, and she wanted him to touch her, but she just couldn't find the words.

Natsu grinned and stepped closer to her, just a few inches between their bodies. "Yes?" His voice was so alluring, and he smelled fantastic! It was very manly scent, a hint of cinnamon. Lucy doubted that he even wore cologne, she wondered if it was his natural scent. Lucy couldn't help but inhale when he spoke.

"Mm, w-would you…like to dance?" Natsu was surprised. Dance? It didn't look like she wanted to dance judging by the fact that she had hidden away on the deck. Lucy, noticing his hesitation, immediately backtracked. "Um! You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, Erza wanted me to act my age today—not that I act like a middle-aged woman or anything! But I figure, you looked bored, and I'm bored, and really I don't want to go and dance with some rude guy I don't even know so I was thinking that maybe we could go dance to not be bored and oh my gosh I'm rambling." She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

She heard Natsu laugh and flushed crimson. She peeked up and he was smiling that lopsided smile at her. "I would love to dance."


	3. Mistletoe Kiss

**WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? it's the final chapter my friends, woohoo! :D  
i'm not sure if you guys know, but i'm accepting requests to one shots. it can be about any manga or book. just give me  
1) details/description of characters  
2) what you want the one shot to be about  
3) and any other information you would deem necessary so that i can write it to be something you like.  
message away! **

**okay enough of my babbling. let it begin!**

**

* * *

**

They opened the doors and walked back into the ballroom. It was around 12, and everyone was either starting to wear down, or just catching their breaths by the refreshment tables. The music was perfect for grinding, and Lucy was very much looking forward to dancing with Natsu. They walked to the dance floor, almost directly in the middle. There were still many people, but not enough that Natsu or Lucy was rubbing against people they didn't want to rub against.

Grinning at Natsu, Lucy started to dance, feeling the music flow through her. Natsu chuckled and grinned back, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Lucy squeaked, but allowed herself to be moved, and even moved closer to where they were almost touching. Natsu left his hands on her hips, and they rocked to the beat together.

Finally, the song changed to a more seductive one and Lucy could do something with this. She pulled Natsu closer by his hips and their middles hit. She heard him exhale sharply and suddenly his face was by her ear, his hands tightened on her waist. They continued rocking together, when Lucy decided she wanted to spice it up. She turned around so that her back was to his front. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist once again.

She could feel his breath on her neck, and shivered a little, unintentionally rubbing her backside on him. One of his hands got lower on her waist and she felt her body turn to fire. Oh she was enjoying herself, and she knew he was as well.

They danced for maybe 20 minutes more, when Lucy decided that she was thirsty. One of Natsu's legs were between hers and they were still rocking together. She pulled his head down and whispered in his ear, "Let's take a break." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a table that clearly had water on it. She didn't want to be drunk while with this man. She wanted to enjoy herself while completely sober.

She let go of his hand and made herself a cup of water, and Natsu did the same. "Hey Lucy!" She heard a voice call her name. She looked up to find Erza walking towards her, Gerard in tow. Lucy smiled and walked towards her, Natsu following along. She stopped, and to her confusion Erza stopped a ways away from her, a surprised look on her face, until it dissolved into a mischievous grin. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

Erza walked up to her and stopped, that devilish grin still present on her face. "What?" Lucy asked, clearly confused. Erza looked up, and so did Lucy. Her eyes widened.

Natsu, who was only paying attention vaguely, noticed this and followed their line of vision. Above their heads was a little vine hanging from who knows where, with little white berries hanging from it.

Mistletoe.

Natsu gulped. He had definitely been thinking about those lips of hers ever since they had started dancing. He glanced at Lucy whose cheeks were now a very nice shade of pink.

"You know the drill." Erza said. Natsu and Lucy whipped their heads to look at her, finding a mischievous smile on her face. They looked back at each other, noting the flushed faces.

Lucy was biting her lip. Sure, she'd love to kiss Natsu, but it was a bit unnerving, doing it in front of a bunch of people. She didn't know whether or not she could control herself, and seeing his muscles ripple as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair wasn't helping her situation.

"C'mon now Natsu, Lucy. Get going now." Erza's smile was just so devilishly satisfied that Lucy was sure there was something fishy going on. "Go on now." She heard Gerard say. People were now gathering around them, some wolf whistling. She heard some guys shouting for Natsu, "Yeah Natsu!" "Go for it!" "Woo! You got it Natsu!" and she even heard some girls 'whooping' for her.

Natsu looked at her, a sheepish grin on his face. "Well I guess we have to." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy's face was very red now, but she just nodded, a shy smile gracing her face.

Slowly, they inched towards each other, eyes never leaving the others. Natsu leaned down as Lucy looked up, tippy-toeing just a little because of the great difference in height. Finally, after what seemed like years, their lips met.

Home. That was all Lucy could think about as fireworks seemed to explode from their lips. The electric shock going down both their spines seemed to wake up her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She nipped his top lip, and he sucked on her bottom lip. They rubbed their lips together sensually then opened their mouths to each other, and breathed in.

She felt Natsu's hands tighten on her waist and she pulled him down harder to her lips. She could vaguely make out the sounds of people cheering loudly, wolf whistles, and 'whooping' but she didn't care. Natsu was an _excellent _kisser, and she wanted to do so much more.

She trailed her tongue across his top lip and she heard Natsu groan, but opened his mouth nonetheless. She felt his tongue with the tip of hers and it woke up and twirled with hers, before she was suddenly pushed back.

Startled, she stared confusedly up at Natsu who was breathing hard, pupils dilated and cheeks pink. "Um, I don't think that'll help just a mistletoe kiss." He said with a breathless laugh.

Lucy giggled; he was right, they probably would've done so much more if he hadn't pulled back. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they whipped their heads to look at whoever it was.

Erza. Who was grinning. Evilly. "Now that's what I like to see." She said, then walked away, pulling Gerard along who had a goofy grin on his face. "See ya later lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said with a wink.

Lucy's jaw dropped and she shoved her face into Natsu's chest, giggling with embarrassment. She felt Natsu's chest shake with laughter, but he just stroked her hair, a smile clear on his face.

Lucy pulled back, smiling impishly up at him, before tugging on his hand, pulling him out the ballroom doors, across the lobby, and into the elevator. No one was in there so she shoved him against the elevator walls and pulled his face down to hers.

He gasped, but pulled her closer, already groaning from the close contact. She ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how soft it was despite it's spiky appearance. She moaned when his hands cupped her bottom and she forced open his mouth so his tongue could dance with hers, not that he was struggling.

They pulled back abruptly when the elevator dinged and she noticed that it was her floor. They were both breathing hard, hair and clothes just a little messed up. She pulled his hand, her impish smile back in place.

"How 'bout we do that 'a little bit more' you mentioned earlier?" She asked as she glanced back at him while they walked through the empty hallway.

Natsu just grinned.

* * *

The End


End file.
